


【假面骑士剑/剑始】独白信

by DasKopfkino



Series: 来打相关 [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKopfkino/pseuds/DasKopfkino
Relationships: 剑始
Series: 来打相关 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831654
Kudos: 1





	【假面骑士剑/剑始】独白信

\- 1 -

夜晚在微笑，海风静静吹着。

相川始靠在海边天然的礁石上，粗糙的凸起在他的背后燃起一小团火热。

面前的青年人傻兮兮地笑着，他也不自觉地笑。嘴唇抿成一条线，却是带着弧的。他努力朝下压了压，却因某种不可抗力而宣告惨烈失败。

剑崎一真奔跑时裹着的一身热气尚未消散，鼻腔中呼出的二氧化碳让空气都滚烫。

再熟悉不过的三道音节在相川始耳边响起：

「ha-ji-me。」

舌尖点下颚，唇微微张合。

还是来了。相川始的心脏似是被琴键敲响，他忍不住想道，什么嘛，完全意识不到自己在做出格举动的家伙。

不过……还真是一点都没变啊。

不，或许是变了的。比如此时此刻眼中的狡黠，在想念中掺杂着一串儿恶作剧的气泡。

剑崎一真席地坐下，全然不顾沾了水的混浊泥沙顺着牛仔裤的下沿悄咪咪地灌进去，海浪声揉碎了他手中来自便利店的塑料袋。

于是他灼人的视线终于从相川始身上挪开，挪向那边放着的一小堆玻璃容器。

「之前不能和始相见的时候，」他停顿了一下，语速变得飞快，「我就在想，如果未来有哪天，能一起聊聊天喝喝酒该有多好。」

他自顾自地盘起膝来，任昏暗的天色掩住脸上的红晕，嘟哝声中甚至带出了一小点抱怨：

「我还没见过始喝醉后的样子呢……」

相川始压了压唇角快要飞出去的笑。长达一年的分离，让他有很多话想对剑崎说，但此刻嗓子却像是被什么堵住了似的，即使张着嘴也什么声音都发不出来。

大概正需要刺激一点的饮品，帮他清清口腔中的黏膜。

他把自己的目光投向那堆被人类称作“万恶之源”的小罐子。

天生的undead身份让他完全不需要进食进水，人类的食物对他而言不过是聊以慰藉。但此时此刻在剑崎的金色发梢跳跃着的月光，仿佛把他的脑子晃晕了。

他想尝尝那是不是一样的让人晕头转向。

剑崎见状噌噌递过来两个瓶子，相川始逞强地接过，猛地灌下一大口。从未尝试过的辛辣触感，让他从口到胃起了一连串连锁反应。

他被呛得咳嗽起来，脸则慢慢变得滚烫——不知道是酒精刺激着呼吸道抑或是别的缘故。

剑崎伸出手想要帮他拍拍后背，又想到了什么猛地缩回去，他夸张地嚷嚷道：

「这可是我花大半年积蓄买来的酒，就算是始，也给我好好珍惜啊。」

然而就算是鲜少懂人情世故的undead，也能听得出来他的声音中完全没有责备的念头。

相川始从来没有问过，在这过去的一年间，剑崎到底是在做什么，他只是从对方皮肤上洗不净的硝烟味中猜了个大概。

——无非是两国交战的危险地带，遍布着危险的地雷区等。

就算剑崎不记得自己是谁的时候，也依旧记得要用双手守护些什么。

他把那些已非同族的生命，放在心尖尖上牢牢捂着，哪怕目睹过再多次的生死离别，也依旧为每个存在的消逝心存惋惜。

甚至对昔日被称为怪物的相川始也是一样。

所以积啊积啊积得多了就成了债，全世界全人类的担子都压在他身上，他的生命看不到尽头，重量也看不到尽头。

一切的一切都像是一场噩梦，而他将永生活在噩梦之中。

但剑崎本人却不觉得这是场噩梦，他也偏偏不愿卸下这些重量。

无论统治者再给他多少次重来的机会，让他从故事的原点逐次选择，他仍会给出同样的答案。

而回头想想当他背起世界时，也不过是个年方二十二的年轻人罢了。

就算时针往后拨动几百年，此时此刻的他也显得年轻，脸上带着微醺的红晕，双手在空气中不住挥舞着，傻兮兮地喊着相川始的名字。

相川始笑了起来，酒精在他的心上点了一簇火。

他凑上前去，抱了抱自己年下的爱人，却转瞬间放开。

尽管他也很想问剑崎那个问题。

但他已不需要得到答案。

他早已知道答案。

\- 2 -

但若是你打心底以为，他们从一开始就是最合衬的一对儿的话，那可就大错特错了。

非要说起来，剑崎一真和相川始的性格，简直就像一张扑克牌的正反两面。

一个孤傲寡言，一个坦率天真。

初见那会儿甚至互相看不上眼，是恨不得掏出弓拔出剑，来上一场兵戎相见的。

以至于后来回忆起时剑崎暗戳戳地想，长了张这么好看的脸，脾气居然这么坏。

而相川始则毫不客气地回敬道：

「总比某个上来就拉拉扯扯大吵大嚷的笨蛋强。」

两个人像小学生一样拌了老半天的嘴，最后不吵也不笑。剑崎只是低头看向他，用罕见的认真语气评价道：

「其实始……完全是温柔的类型吧。」

相川始向来是个嘴巴犟的，也就从来都不肯承认。

没说出口的事还有很多，譬如对他而言，剑崎所拥有的温柔甚至可以用“泛滥”来形容。

那时他还是野生野养的不死兽，满脑子琢磨着的除了战斗战斗还是战斗，遇到剑崎这种牵动着他危险系数的人类时，更像是火苗蹿着了枯木。

但当他从被打落的桥底醒来时，发现自己身下的并非拔凉的枯木，而是一张板板正正、干干净净的木板床，虽然还是有些许的硬，但多少着些暖和的味道。

而那个他视作敌人的骑士，正背对着他在火炉上熬粥，单薄的背脊弯成一道漂亮的弧，那让人想起雪天也立着的松，却偏偏为他低向尘世来。

米香味勾醒了相川始胃里从未有过的馋虫，他难得没有过分嘴硬，把战斗的念头抛到一边，捧着滚烫的碗大口大口地咽着平凡的食物。

沾染着绿色血液的可怖伤口早已因undead出众的治愈能力恢复了个大概，但肌肤上仍然覆盖着人类的药特有的诡异味道。

许是因为习惯了，倒并没有特别难闻。

他就在那股药味中听着剑崎和远方赶来的同伴交涉。虎太郎大声嚷嚷着，剑崎却小声争辩着，一切仿佛倒了个。

相川始一边嗤笑着剑崎的天真，一边却忍不住继续听下去。

Undead的词典中从未有过“同伴”的词语，他只能凭借脑海中仅存的东西，设想着剑崎是在和他们探讨如何瓜分自己这个动弹不得的战利品。

然而什么都没有发生。

那人甚至转头看向他，叮嘱他要好好休息。

药香更浓。

所以当剑崎回头找他时，他才鬼使神差地说出了那句：「是人类的药好用。」

虽非事情真相，却也合情合理。

从那以后一切都发生了改变。

相川始不愿欠剑崎的情。所以剑崎救他一次命，他要还得更多。无关紧要的情报分给他，艰难到手的卡牌分给他，眼角的余光也分给他。

人类的药的债早已还清，还多了些说不清、道不明的东西。

他也会开始思索，对于自己来说，剑崎，到底是什么样的一种存在。

而在Battle Fight的最终战开始之前，他一直都没有想到。

\- 3 -

相川始倒宁愿自己想不到。

可一切的一切偏偏按照命运既定的轨迹发生着。

他顺利地成为了Battle Fight的最终胜利者，这本是他诞生到这个星球上的使命，做万物的敌人，去战斗、去破坏、去毁灭。

而等真正走到这一步的时候，相川始的心底反而变得空落落的。

其实早有预兆。

在和undead的不停战斗中间，他就梦见过自己成为最终胜者的场景。

——遍地都是倒塌的楼栋，汽车变成一堆破铜烂铁，红色的血液渗入漆黑的泥土。他想要守护的那几位人类也在当中：遥香、天音……甚至是剑崎。

他曾经不止一次梦到过，自己手上的那把醒弓，破开了blade的胸甲，像扎穿豆腐一般捅过剑崎的心脏，再收获一张人类愕然的脸。

梦里的他觉得快意。

但每每醒过来时更像是自己的心脏受了伤。

所以相川始更不愿意让梦中的场景，成为实打实发生在身上的噩梦。

相川始只能躲在角落里藏起来，看着一只一只Darkroachi如同蟑螂般无休无止地冒出来，他想要动手毁灭掉这群自己孕育出来的怪物，但伸出手时看到的却是荧绿色的麟甲。

再怎么拿着那张红心2徒劳地刷，都恢复不了原本人类躯体的模样。

走到无路可走的时候，他甚至尝试过死亡。

不过事实证明，不死兽的死，就是天底下最大的笑柄。

那没入自己胸腔的利刃，反复地提示着那场糟透了的噩梦。所以他只能在心底渴求着、呼唤着，不知道为什么，他总觉得如果是剑崎的话，就算是自己被封印也没关系。

等剑崎终于找到他的时候，他更像是如释重负般，松了一口气。

只是剑崎却以一记血肉之躯，坦荡地站在他面前，有那么一瞬间，他甚至恍惚觉得，就算已经发生这么多无法挽回的事，好像都没什么大不了。

他凑过去想碰碰剑崎的脸，但却突然清醒过来，于是温柔变成暴力，尖锐的鳞爪划出一道红色的血线。

而他亲眼看着那道他亲手刮出来的伤口，慢慢慢慢由红变绿。

久未恢复的神智被他的震惊唤醒。

那人在他面前打碎了统治者的石板，一字一句地告诉他，和命运搏斗的最终选择。

而相川始想明白了一切。

命运不过是场统治者的玩笑，他们都是这场闹剧的当事人。

他实在是不该信命。

他会好好活下去的，和剑崎一起。

地狱一起堕，劫也一起渡。

\- 4 -

后来他才知道，那会他们还想得太少，话也说得太早。

渡劫、渡劫，哪有那么好渡的劫？

他们在一起的时间很短，往后的命运却是无比漫长的。

在硝烟战火中囫囵地打了个滚，躲过许许多多的明枪暗箭，但最难熬的还是生死。

他们是被生命诅咒的怪物，原应和死亡搭不上任何一点边。

可相川始却始终帮剑崎守护着那些曾经一起并肩作战过的同伴。

剑崎离开得太早，很多事都是后来才知晓。

Battle Fight结束之后，世界陷入过短暂的和平。那群普普通通的人类，本该安安稳稳过一生，却始终念念不忘那个回不来的人。

后来都成了执念。遥香、天音、广濑、睦月、橘……眼角有了皱纹，鬓边起了苍发，而相川始站在他们面前，就像稚气未脱的年轻人。

还有无尽的劫等着他去渡。

但还好，他从来不是一个人在战斗。

还好。


End file.
